Scène d'Apple
by Kenzeira
Summary: Jatuh cinta bermula dari mencuri apel. Kalau tidak percaya, silakan tanya Kuchiki Rukia. [IchiRuki] Untuk #BleachMovieFestival.


**[UPDATED 02 Desember 2015] Fanfik ini mendapat peringkat ke-III dalam event Bleach Movie Festival. Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

* * *

"Aku memiliki seorang teman," kata Rukia, mengawali kisahnya dengan apel hijau di tangan.

Perempuan tua yang duduk di seberang bagian kanan bis mendengarkan dengan seksama. Di bawah kakinya terdapat sekarung kecil apel hijau. Mata biru perempuan itu menilik dalam. Bis melaju lambat, melalui jalan tak beraspal dan dikelilingi oleh lahan pertanian jagung sejauh mata memandang. Hari hampir pagi.

"Dia menikah dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. Awalnya dia berpikir, ah, hidup ini ternyata serupa dongeng, dia menikah dengan seorang pangeran tampan yang kaya dan sopan. Tapi, gagasan itu hancur setelah bulan madu mereka." Ucapannya menggantung. Mata Rukia menerawang.

"Lanjutkan, Sayang," kata si perempuan tua lembut.

"Ternyata pangeran tampan itu tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Dia sering menyiksa temanku, memukulinya dan hal-hal gila lain yang tak terbayangkan."

"Seharusnya dia melapor pada polisi atau melarikan diri."

Rukia menggeleng. "Ya, dia sudah melakukan apa yang dia bisa. Tapi semuanya tak pernah berbuah manis. Kasihan sekali, dia hidup dalam penderitaan."

"Sudah berapa lama mereka menikah?"

Rukia memandang ke arah jendela bis. Ada sebuah papan kayu besar bertuliskan Welcome to Iowa di jalan yang mereka lewati. Napasnya mengembun pada kaca jendela, ia memainkannya dengan ujung jari, membentuk frasa New Life. Rukia tersenyum samar. "Mereka sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, enam bulan dan … tujuh hari."

Perempuan tua memandang prihatin.

"Tapi tenang saja, dia sudah terbebas sekarang. Dia—temanku, akan mengawali hidup baru yang menyenangkan." Rukia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan seulas senyum manis. Ia menggenggam apel hijau itu erat. "Omong-omong, terima kasih apelnya."

Perempuan tua tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rukia menyamankan diri, kepalanya bersandar pada kursi bus. Sudah tujuh belas jam berlalu, sebentar lagi dia akan sampai. Kelopak matanya terkatup. Perempuan tua itu takkan pernah tahu bahwa apa yang dia ceritakan adalah kisahnya sendiri.

* * *

 **Ringkasan:** Jatuh cinta bermula dari mencuri apel. Kalau tidak percaya, silakan tanya Kuchiki Rukia.

 **Peringatan:** diambil dari scene the movie; **ichiruki** —ichigoxrukia; fluff; story without conflict; spoiler alert; 1,7k; alternative universe. First fic in this fandom, please be kind:)

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach belongs to **Tite Kubo**

 **Movie:** Sleeping with the Enemy (1991)

* * *

 **Didedikasikan untuk Bleach Movie Festival**

 **SCЀNE D'APPLE**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Iowa adalah sebuah kota dengan lahan pertanian jagung yang besar. Rukia memilih Cedar Falls sebagai tujuan terakhirnya. Banyak anak-anak bermain di alun-alun kota, mereka berlari-lari dan tertawa bahagia. Rukia melangkah lembut, meninggalkan masa lalu yang kejam. Dia harus memulai hidup baru yang tenang di kota ini.

Rukia melintasi rumah besar dengan banyak pohon apel di halaman depannya. Dia melangkah lagi dan berhenti tepat di samping rumah besar itu. Rukia memilih rumah bertingkat yang sederhana. Ia segera masuk dan menempatkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Ia menyibakkan tirai dan saat itulah ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian: seorang pria sedang menyiram rerumputan sambil menari dan bernyanyi.

Pria itu sangat enerjik. Rambutnya oranye, mengilat tertimpa sinar matahari. Rukia memperhatikan dari jendela di lantai atas. Pria tersebut memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dia miliki, yakni semangat hidup yang membara, begitu membara hingga menyilaukan mata. Selang air memancar ke segala arah, si pria menjadikan selang itu sebagai gitar imajinasi. Gerakannya semakin liar dan penuh semangat, membuat Rukia tertawa tanpa terasa.

Di menit kelima, pria itu tak sengaja memandang ke atas dan melihatnya yang sedang tertawa. Rukia mengerjap. Si pria oranye berhenti melakukan aksi gilanya, dia menyiram rerumputan dengan normal dan salah tingkah. Rukia tersenyum masam, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan jendela.

Malam hari, pukul sepuluh, Rukia mengenakan gaun putih selutut. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, meraih apel hijau di halaman depan rumah orang. Apel-apel itu ia tangkup dalam gaunnya. Setelah dirasa cukup banyak, ia membalik badan dan hendak kembali ke rumah. Namun seorang pria berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pria itu pria oranye, yang menari-nari gila dengan selang air tadi pagi.

"Selamat malam, Nona Pencuri," katanya.

Rukia panik. Dia baru saja ingin melarikan diri tapi tangan pria itu menahannya.

"Aku memungut apel-apel ini dari tanah," ujarnya dusta.

"Begitukah?" nada si pria mengejek. "Tapi apa yang kulihat ini, apel-apel ini, masih segar dan baru tanpa cacat. Kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku."

Rukia menumpahkan apel-apel yang tertangkup dalam gaun putihnya. Apel-apel tersebut berjatuhan ke tanah. Dengan sekali sentak, ia pergi dan berlalu meninggalkan si pria oranye yang kebingungan. Rukia kembali ke rumah. Ia duduk di ruang makan dengan satu buah apel hijau di tangan. Setidaknya dia mendapat satu. Dengan kesal, digigitnya apel itu.

Jendela di dapur dibiarkan tak ditutup tirai. Angin malam masuk dengan mudah melalui palang pintu yang terus terhubung ke seluruh jendela dan membelai kulit putihnya. Dingin tapi nikmat. Rukia melakukan gigitan kedua dan seterusnya. Rambutnya yang kini lebih pendek melambai sedikit akibat ulah angin malam.

Seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela. Rukia terperangah. Bayangan mengerikan tiba-tiba bermunculan dalam benaknya. Dia enggan mengingat masa lalunya dengan pria kejam dan bengis itu, namun ketukan di jendela mau tak mau membawa ingatan lama. Rukia takut pria kejam itu mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan bergetar, ia menaruh apel di meja. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit-sedikit.

Dadanya mencelos seketika.

Si pria oranye tersenyum lebar dengan apel-apel dalam tangkupan kaosnya. Katanya berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah apel-apel, "Hei, Nona, kau melupakan ini!"

Rukia tak mampu menahan senyum. Pria oranye itu tampak konyol. Dia begegas melangkah menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Si pria oranye masuk dengan senyuman lebar yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. Rukia memperhatikan sekilas.

Rambutnya benar-benar oranye, matanya coklat karamel, tubuhnya tinggi dan proposional. _Tampan_. Pipi Rukia bersemu.

Pria oranye tersebut menjatuhkan apel-apel dalam tangkupan kaosnya ke atas meja makan. Ada beberapa apel yang jatuh menggelinding ke lantai, baik Rukia maupun si pria oranye, mereka sama-sama merentangkan tangan di atas meja agar apel-apel tersebut tidak berjatuhan. Keduanya lalu tertawa atas tindakan refleks mereka.

Pria oranye menepuk-nepuk tangan. "Baiklah, apa yang akan kaulakukan pada apel-apel ini?"

"Aku ingin membuat pai apel."

Pria oranye menatap takjub. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu dari awal—maksudku, aku suka pai apel! Aku bisa memberikan apel-apel ini padamu dan kau membuatkan aku pai apel."

Rukia memandang heran.

Pria oranye menjentikkan jari. "Kau bisa membagi sebagian pai apelnya padaku. Itu cukup adil, kan?"

"Ya, bukan ide buruk."

Pria tersebut mengusapkan kedua telapak tangan. "Jadi, kapan kau akan membuatnya?"

Rukia melirik jam. "Hari sudah malam."

"Bagaimana dengan besok? Kau bisa datang ke rumahku dan kita makan malam bersama. Kau membawa pai apelmu dan aku akan menyiapkan bistik daging sapi. Kau tahu, sudah lama aku tidak menikmati makan malam berdua—maksudku, aku selalu makan malam sendirian di rumah besar itu. Kau mengerti, kan? Oh, tolong jangan berkomentar betapa menyedihkannya aku ini."

Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menghinaku!"

"Aku tidak menghinamu, aku menertawakanmu."

Pria oranye berubah masam. Namun, tiba-tiba, wajahnya bersemu merah hingga cuping telinga. Pria oranye menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Ah, ya, yang tadi pagi itu aku."

Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu. Kau menari dengan penuh semangat—dengan gitar selang air itu."

"Apa kau berpikir aku gila?"

"Sedikit."

Pria oranye tersendak air liurnya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu sudah ada penghuni baru di rumah ini. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada salahnya melakukan apa yang biasa aku lakukan."

"Kau sering menari dengan selang air?"

"Tidak!—eh, yeah, maksudku lumayan."

Rukia tertawa lagi. Bersama pria oranye membuatnya banyak tertawa.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?"

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

Pria oranye mengerjap. "Oh, nama yang bagus."

Rukia memindah-mindahkan apel-apel hijau itu ke dalam keranjang dan mencucinya di wastafel. Pria oranye mengekor di belakang.

"Kau tidak bertanya siapa namaku?"

"Apakah itu perlu?"

Kata-kata itu menohok hati pria oranye. Tapi dia agak keras kepala dan tidak tahu diri, jadi, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo untuk lima belas, bukan stroberi."

Rukia yang tengah mencuci apel diam-diam mengulas senyum.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa aku menari seperti itu—dengan selang air. Kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Kalau kau berkenan."

Ichigo melanjutkan. "Aku memiliki impian menjadi pemain teater di New York. Dari kota kecil ini, aku pergi ke kota besar dan berharap mendapat peluang menjadi pemain teater di sana. Tapi pada kenyataannya, apa yang diharapkan tak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hadapan. Aku bersaing dengan ribuan orang berambisi sama. Dan … kau tahu, kembalinya aku ke sini seolah memberitahu bahwa aku gagal. Kegagalanku membawa aku pulang kembali ke Iowa."

Rukia mendengarkan dengan rasa takjub. "Kau sudah berusaha, itulah yang terpenting."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Aku belum selesai bercerita."

"Oh!"

"Ternyata, kembalinya aku ke Iowa bukan merupakan kegagalan. Justru di sinilah karierku berawal. Sekarang aku menjadi pengajar drama di Universitas Iowa Utara."

Rukia menatap berkilat. "Kau hebat juga."

Ichigo membusungkan dada sombong. Dia mengusap-ngusap hidungnya sendiri. "Itulah."

"Jadi, karena kau pengajar drama itulah yang membuatmu menari tak karuan dengan selang air itu. Oke, itu bisa aku mengerti."

Sepasang mata karamel Ichigo membola. Dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya lalu.

"Kau benar juga. Aku seperti orang gila," ujarnya dengan nada lirih dibuat-buat.

Rukia mematikan kran air. "Aku terkejut kau baru menyadarinya."

"Astaga," kata Ichigo. "Sial sekali, aku bertemu dengan wanita cantik bermulut kejam."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak memujimu."

"Kau berkata aku cantik."

"Ya Tuhan."

Keduanya bisu dalam keheningan, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Rukia menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Ichigo berdiri dengan gerakan yang dibuat-buat, pria itu menggaruk apapun yang ada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

"Maaf," kata Rukia memecah hening. "Waktu sudah benar-benar larut. Kau tentu mengerti maksudku."

Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Ya, aku akan segera pulang."

Ichigo melangkah menuju pintu, pria itu menekan gagang pintu hingga terbuka. Sebelum menghilang, Ichigo menyempatkan diri memandang Rukia. Ada yang aneh pada pancaran sepasang mata karamel itu. Ichigo menarik senyum.

"Kau harus datang besok malam jam delapan. Aku akan menunggumu—dan pai apelnya, tentu saja. Kalau kau tidak datang … um, aku akan memakan bistik daging sapi selama seminggu penuh."

"Kau mengancam?"

"Kalau kau berpandangan begitu, _yeah_."

Ichigo melambaikan tangan sebelum berlalu. Rukia tersenyum.

Ada hal dalam hidup ini yang tak terduga dan mengejutkan. Rukia banyak mengalami hal semacam itu. Dia menikah dengan seorang pria yang ia kira pangeran dari negeri dongeng, namun ternyata semua itu hanyalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan _obsessive-compulsive_ _personality disorder_ yang ada pada diri pria kejam dan bengis itu. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat Rukia memalsukan kematiannya sendiri agar bisa melarikan diri dan memulai hidup baru. Sekarang dia mengalami hal tak terduga dan mengejutkan yang lain:

Dia bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo—si pria oranye penari selang air—di hari pertama kepindahannya ke Iowa. Rukia dan Ichigo bahkan bercakap-cakap seperti teman akrab yang lama tak bersua. Ada yang aneh. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman, yang membawa mimpi indah dalam lelap tidurnya.

Rukia tentu takkan melewatkan makan malam dengan bistik daging sapi dan pai apel bersama Ichigo besok malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **a/n: adegan pertama itu anggap saja sebagai alasan kepindahan Rukia ke Iowa, anggap saja fik ini satu scene film walaupun emang dua scene sih /bingung/ :')**

 **review?**


End file.
